<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Beach City Weird (Mama Spinel AU) by Moonstone210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431960">Keep Beach City Weird (Mama Spinel AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone210/pseuds/Moonstone210'>Moonstone210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protective Spinel [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crystal Gem Spinel Au, I kinda like Pee Dee, Maternal Instinct, Ronaldo's a little BITCH, Some Violence...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone210/pseuds/Moonstone210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's best to not mess with a Mama Bear's cub... Or in this case, a Mama Snake's hatchling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protective Spinel [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Beach City Weird (Mama Spinel AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess what guys, I hate Ronaldo too! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven slowly began to wake up, but when he tried to move, he realized he was all chained up. His heart pounded against his chest as he panicked, his whimpers muffled by his costume.</p><p>"Wakey wakey, Mr. Snakey!"</p><p>Ronaldo appeared in front of him. <em>Oh no...</em></p><p>Steven muffled a confused whine as the older boy stretched out his eyelid and shined a flashlight into it, "Wave forms seem typical for a twelfth dimensional being of this size..." He lifted up one of the fake limbs with the flashlight, "Arms appear to be... vestigial."</p><p>"U-Uh, R-R-Ronaldo?" It was Peedee this time, holding a camera, "Is that... one of the monster people you've been hunting?"</p><p>Steven began to squirm and struggle, trying to call out to his friend to save him as Ronaldo shook his head, "No no, not 'monster', Peedee, <em>snerson</em>. It's <em>very</em> scientific! But still, better safe than sorry."</p><p>When he gave his younger brother a potato, the kid was confused, "What's this for?"</p><p>"For me! In case the amphibianoids turn my body into a host vessel!"</p><p>"NO!" Peedee protested, tossing the potato away and cowers, starting to tear up.</p><p>"Peedee, Peedee, Peedee!" Ronaldo tried to 'console' his brother, "You gotta look at the big picture here! Something important is finally happening to <em>me!</em>"</p><p>Suddenly, a piece of wall of the Lighthouse broke, and the three stared at the dark figure at the hole, her eyes gleaming with rage and her spiky pigtails blowing in the wind.</p><p>Steven gasped. <em>Spinel!</em></p><p>"<em><strong>Where's... My... Baby...?</strong></em>" She asked furiously, stepping inside to reveal herself.</p><p>Ronaldo staggered back, but regained anger, "<em>You...</em> snake people, hiding like cowards in your false humanoid exteriors!"</p><p>"<em>Snake...?</em>" Spinel growled, slowly stepping closer to the teen, "Well, if it's a <em>snake</em> you want, then a <em>sssnake you ssshall receive!</em>" She screamed, her tone fading into a hiss as light surrounded her.</p><p>With dread growing in him, Ronaldo stared up at the glowing figure until the light faded, revealing a magenta King Cobra, about 15 feet tall. The upside-down shaped gemstone on its stomach gleamed as it's dark pink eyes narrowed at him, tongue flicking.</p><p>"Hey! You!" Ronaldo exclaimed, "Back off, you don't even have the guts to-"</p><p>But the massive cobra hissed and tried to bite down on Ronaldo, but he jumped away from the attack.</p><p>"WHOA!" He glared up at Spinel, "Now hold on-"</p><p>Spinel tried to snap her fangs at him, causing him to back away. Peedee was trembling harshly, leaning against the wall. Steven continued to struggle against the chains.</p><p>Ronaldo stopped to catch his breath as he stood up, "Alright, Miss <em>Snerson</em>, you leave me with no choice!" He took his buttoned shirt off to reveal a gold breastplate, "Now your fangs can't penetrate this fine piece of armor I made myself, so you don't stand a chanc-"</p><p>However, he wasn't given a chance to finish as her long tail slapped him towards the wall, side first. Everyone heard a loud crack sound, and Ronaldo let out a pained scream, his left arm broken. Peedee yelped in shock, running towards his older brother in concern.</p><p>Sighing, Spinel reformed back to her normal self, first running towards Steven to help out of the chains. When she succeeded, she ripped the costume off from the hybrid's body and cradled him in her arms.</p><p>"Oh Steven, you're okay..." She whispered.</p><p>"S-Spinel..." Steven breathed, snuggling into her shoulder, "I-I was so scared. I was just trying to help Ronaldo feel better-"</p><p>"You don't have to do that for him anymore, love." She then glared at the two brothers, "... You. Ronaldo, is it?"</p><p>Shivering, Ronaldo looked up at her without replying.</p><p>"This will be your <em><strong>last</strong></em> warning." She snarling, her eyes boring into his, "Don't speak about what just happened and leave Steven alone, and I won't break just your arm..."</p><p>"A-Alright!" Ronaldo yelped, "Alright! Alright! Anything! Just don't hurt me!"</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Spinel jumped down from Lighthouse and took the frightened Steven back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>